Allan Ferdinand V. Cusi
| death_date = | birth_place = Quezon City, Metro Manila, Philippines | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | nickname = | birth_name = | allegiance = | branch = Philippine Navy | branch_label = Branch | serviceyears = 1986 - Present | rank = Vice Admiral | servicenumber = O-9524 | unit = | commands = Superintendent of the Philippine Military Academy Naval Education, Training and Doctrines Command Vice Commander, Philippine Navy Chief of Naval Staff, Philippine Navy Commander, Joint Task Force Malampaya Commander, Naval Task Force 50 BRP Rizal (PS-74) | battles = Moro conflict CPP-NPA-NDF conflict | battles_label = | awards = | alma_mater = | spouse = | children = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | website = | signature_alt = | other_name = | memorials = | signature_size = | rank_label = | serviceyears_label = | module = }} Allan Ferdinand Valdez Cusi is a Filipino Admiral who serves as the current Superintendent of the Philippine Military Academy after Lt. Gen. Ronnie Evangelista resigned over the hazing case and the Death of Darwin Dormitorio He is a graduate of the PMA "Sinagtala" Class of 1986. Background He was born in November 17, 1964 at Quezon City. He entered the PMA at 1982 and graduated at 1986. He attended various programs in the country and abroad, such as courses at the Armed Forces of the Philippines Command and General Staff College, the Naval Staff College Course, at the Naval War College, in Newport, Rhode Island, and a graduate of Master of Science in Naval Resource Strategy at the Industrial College of the Armed Forces, at the National War College in Washington, D.C., USA. He commanded various ships and been in various commands and positions in the Philippine Navy and the Philippine Coast Guard, including the BRP Rizal (PS-74), Charlie Company Tactical Officer at the Philippine Military Academy, Assistant Chief of Fleet Staff for Operations, A3 in the Philippine Fleet, Director of the Naval Operations Center, Deputy Commander of Naval Forces Central, and Commander of Naval Task Force 50. He was also the Director, Command Leadership and Management Division, Academic Center, at the AFP Command and General Staff College, became Chief of Academy Staff at the Philippine Military Academy, Commander of the Joint Task Force Malampaya, Deputy Commander of the AFP Western Command, Chief of Naval Staff of the Philippine Navy, Vice Commander of Philippine Navy and Commander of the Naval Education, Training and Doctrines Command, before becoming the Superintendent of the Philippine Military Academy on October 1, 2019. Awards and Decorations * Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation * People Power I Unit Citation * People Power II Unit Citation * Distinguished Service Stars * Meritorious Achievement Medals * Distinguished Service Medal * Gawad sa Kaunlaran * Silver Wing Medal * Military Merit Medal (Philippines) * Coast Guard Merit Medals * Military Civic Action Medals * Parangal sa Kapanalig ng Sandatahang Lakas ng Pilipinas * Military Commendation Medals * Anti-dissidence Campaign Medal * Luzon Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal * Visayas Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal * Mindanao Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal * Disaster Relief and Rehabilitation Operations Ribbon * Kalayaan Island Group Anti-Dissidence Campaign Medal * Long Service Medal * Combat Commander's Badge (Philippines) * Naval War College Badge * Philippine Military Academy Superintendent Badge Personal life He is married, and he has 3 children. References Category:Living people Category:1964 births Category:Filipino military leaders Category:People from Quezon City Category:Philippine Military Academy alumni Category:Philippine Military Academy Class of 1986 Category:Philippine Navy personnel Category:Recipients of the Philippine Republic Presidential Unit Citation Category:Recipients of the Distinguished Service Star Category:Recipients of the Silver Wing Medal Category:Recipients of the Military Merit Medal (Philippines) Category:Recipients of the Military Civic Action Medal Category:Recipients of the Military Commendation Medal Category:Recipients of Gawad sa Kaunlaran